


L for Love

by Gwaeren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwaeren/pseuds/Gwaeren
Summary: Yuuri is attending banquet after GPF. He is sober, prepared and totally ready to say his L word, r-right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Phayte, I'd really love to make this work as a gift for you :) Thanks for permission to use references to your work, for inspiration to write my own stuff, for being my first reader and for all your kind words ^_^

So this is how the traditional banquet supposed to be. Yuuri smiled to himself. Last year party was completely erased from his mind. Some blurry memories were more like feelings – loneliness, self-blame and a taste of champagne where the last one totally dominated. But this year is going to be different. Yuuri now has less alcohol, more confidence and a perfectly handsome coach-slash-boyfriend on his side. 

Well, speaking of Victor... Turning around, Yuuri spotted him nearby, talking with Chris. 

“...and now you're back on ice?”, he caught the end of which seemed to be an argument before Chris noticed his attention. 

“Oh, Yuuri, good to see you here” Chris smiled and waved his hand. “Ready for this year's dance off? Though I'm not sure about the prize since you already have Victor to coach you” 

“I think I'll pass this time” Yuuri blushes. He can't stop himself from looking at Victor, though, and this doesn't go unnoticed. Chris gives them his kinkiest smile. 

“Right, I almost forgot. You guys aren't going to marry now, are you? No gold, no husband” he winks. 

Yuuri blushes even harder, his ears now red too. He has no idea how he should react or what answer is expected. After all he never had a relationships like this. But thankfully Victor is here to save him. 

“We haven't had time to talk about it. You know, with all the celebrations and stuff. But marriage can be a good motivation for Yuuri to kick your Swiss ass in Worlds” For a moment they both stare at each other and Yuuri can't understand the sudden tension, but then Victor bursts into laughter and Chris follows him instantly. 

“We'll see about it” finally says Chris and leaves to chat with other skaters. 

“Well, Yuuri”, Victor says, “I know that look of yours. You are planning something. What is it?”

“Actually, yes. I was hoping to talk to you somewhere private”. Yuuri feels nervous. He planed this talk for some time, even practiced it with mirror. But now, holding Victor's hand and walking him to one particular dark corner he can't help but doubt himself. From the moment they met each other Victor was the one who showed initiative. Their first kiss, their engagement, even coaching – all this decisions were made by Victor. Yuuri from his side was not so good in actions. He only knew one way to show his love and that was through skating. When he was on rink he could open his heart easily, showing to the whole world how important Victor was for him. But turned out that actually saying the L word is much more difficult. 

“Yuuuuuri” Victor's voice brought him back to reality. “I'm starting to worry. Why are we here?” 

“It's because I wanted to speak with you. In private.” Yuuri cleared his throat. It's now or never. “I.. You know it, right? What I feel, how I feel. Not everything can be described, but I've tried hard...” Damn it, he really wished there was some skating rink nearby. The look on Victor's face was somewhere between terrified and worried. 

“No, wait, I'll start over. Thing is, you showing up in my house eight month ago was the best thing happened in my life so far. I'm grateful for all you've done for me. And I think I've never told you this properly, but Victor, I... loveyou, ireallyloveyou” Yuuri mumbled the end of sentence with his head down and tears in the eyes. He didn't notice when Victor stepped closer or when he wrapped his hand around Yuuri's waist. But he couldn't resist, when Victor's slim fingers touched his chin, raising his head to make eye contact. 

“I love you too, солнышко. Я тоже тебя люблю” 

Yuuri smiled “There is one more thing, Victor. I kn-know I failed to bring you gold medal this time, I'll try harder next time.” Yuuri turned his gaze from his coach. “But I still want to marry you. I don't want to wait till my next competition to be with you. So will you marry me, Victor?” 

The question sounds more insecure then Yuuri wanted but anyway, he did it. He asked Victor and now he could only wait for his answer. When he heard Victor giggle, he couldn't help but stare at him with his mouth open. Did he just... laughed? 

“Yuuri”, Victor said through giggles and tears, “What is it with you and banquets that make you so brave and suggestive?” 

“W-What?” Yuuri blinked “I don't understand you” 

“Do you really remember nothing from the last year party? Even the night after?” 

“After? Victor, what have I done? Why haven't you told me earlier?” 

“So you did forget. That's actually good. I was afraid you ignored me on purpose. Don't give me that look, c'mon. I think I'd rather show you all the events of that night” 

With wicked smile on his face, Victor dragged Yuuri to elevators. This night just started to be interesting, Yuuri thought. Victor takes initiative again and honestly he is much better with this things. That reminded him of one important thing. 

  


“Victor! You haven't answered my question!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> This is my first fanfic in English, so if there are any typos feel free to correct me also feel free to contact me here or on tumblr @captaincadash.  
> The events Victor refers in the end are described in [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9173455) amazing work by [Phayte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte). 
> 
>  
> 
> Translation notes:  
> солнышко - little sun.  
> Я тоже тебя люблю - I love you too.


End file.
